


Dry Ice

by Dar_ron



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, MK11 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: After Hanzo was killed, Kuai was more than heartbroken, he was devastated. He felt as if he’s lost everything. However, there was a few things left of Hanzo... just a few.





	1. Fire Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sorry to those who have been waiting patiently for me to finish my other story, I will get to that soon I promise!! 
> 
> This is something I’ve been wanting to write for a while!! Please enjoy!
> 
> (The italics are memories)

A breeze passes. It was not the cold winds that traveled through the Link Kuei temple, but it was a breeze. 

Kuai Liang stood on the edge of a pathway, watching as the red and orange leaves flutter to the ground. His royal blue armor the only piece out of place in a forest of warm colors. He himself feels lost, yet the trees are all too familiar with him. 

Out he holds his hand, a small, golden braided piece of rope that was once draped over the shoulders of Hanzo Hasashi’s yellow armor. The piece waves along slightly with the wind, but does not leave his hand. Kuai Liang stares at it as it moves. His eyes start to cloud. He clenched his jaw. He dares not shed any more despair. 

The tipping point. The very nudge to send Kuai Liang over the edge. A flower, pink petals and light red within, glides down and lands perfectly into the palm of Kuai Liang’s hand. 

_Something soft suddenly eases its way into Kuai’s hands. Kuai looks down to see the most beautiful flower of dark pink, almost the size of his palm. He looks up at the giver, Hanzo. Hanzo gives a small smile. Kuai smiled widely and quickly moved closer to Hanzo. The flower still in his hand, now is in the middle of the two men. Kuai leaned upwards a little and they slowly connect lips into a soft lovely kiss. _

Kuai Liang could not bear it any longer. He shut his eyes and tears fell. Some fell onto the flower, and the rest to nourish the ground below. A whimper, a sound he’s never made before the likes of Hanzo Hasashi, emerged from a ball in his throat. Emotions and grief that Kuai had thought he already experienced, but nothing had compared to this. 

As his tears streamed, his ice could no longer be conjured. There’s not enough power, not enough strength within him. He’s been struggling greatly in concentrating on his cryomancy, but to no avail. Sub-Zero lost his cold. His ice melted away... his soul practically died, when Hanzo did. 

His knees could no longer sustain his balance. He dropped, heaving in silence, as the trees cried in unison.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai Liang is visited by someone that relays too many memories. He doesn’t know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait again!! I’m sorry to say but it will most definitely be a while until another chapter is posted to any of my stories. I am still writing but don’t have time to revise and update. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!

Kuai Liang stood quietly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. He was located in the Fire Gardens once again. It was his home away from home. It  _was_...

Kuai Liang did not hear the footsteps behind him. He was distracted with the warm wind that ran across his face. 

Kuai jumped a little at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He turned furiously and positioned himself ready to fight. However, as soon as he caught sight of who it was, he relaxed. 

Scorpion. It was the younger Hanzo... Scorpion. His being remained in this time anomaly. He also made a solemn vow to protect and lead the Shirai Ryu, in honor of his future more older self. 

“My apologies... I did not mean to startle you.” There was that young voice, the voice that was usually filled with anger. 

Kuai took every inch of his control to refrain from embracing this Ha- Scorpion. This isn’t the same man Kuai loved. It is... but it isn’t. 

Kuai looked at the younger man and looked at the ground, a small weak and painful smile forced his lips. 

“It is... alright...” it was distinct that Kuai’s voice was shaking. 

There was a moment of silence before Scorpion spoke. 

“I... understand that you and my future self were... allies...” Scorpion did not fully understand the relationship they had.

“We were close yes...” Kuai substituted sadness with anger. He understood then why Hanzo used to be so mad. 

Scorpion nodded and looked up at the trees and falling leaves, captivated by the autumn colors fluttering.

“I hope I’m not intruding, Scorpion.” Kuai Liang said. The name sounded so strange on his tongue. 

“You are not. You are welcomed here anytime. I understand that his death was very difficult.” 

Kuai took a good look at the man. His original yellow armor from back in the day, along with his mask. Scorpion during this time was still under Quan Chi’s curse. Kuai pondered the mans predicament a little longer. Unfortunately, Scorpion had noticed his stares and grew uncomfortable.

“Raiden has offered his assistance in healing me to my natural state.” Scorpion shifted on his side. Something a little unnatural to see, but he grew uneasy from being under Sub-Zero’s eyes for too long. 

Kuai snapped his eyes up and nodded. 

“Forgive me, Sub-Zero, for I must be giving you memories of him...” Scorpion said softly. 

Kuai caught himself again. This time he knows that Scorpion noticed. Kuai made a half smile and looked down. 

“You need not call me Sub-Zero, but Kuai Liang if you wish. A start to  _our_ allegiance.” 

Scorpion nodded in agreement. He then reached out his hand for Kuai to shake. Kuai hesitated. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, Kuai took Scorpions hand and shook it firmly. 

His hand... Kuai feared this would be true.

_Another quiet walk outside the Shirai Ryu temple, a little further outside the Fire Gardens. It was very early in the morning and both men chose to go for a stroll. Amidst the silent company, Kuai stared longingly at Hanzo and then his hand. He took Hanzo’s hand in his, intertwining fingers. Hanzo thought nothing negative of it, he just smiled softly. Hanzo’s hands were calloused but still warm and comfortable. It was as if their hands fit like molds. Hanzo brings up their connected hands and kisses Kuai’s hand, causing Kuai to blush and smile. _

Scorpions hand did not feel any different. It was the same warmth, the same security. However, it all ended too soon for Kuai, Scorpion retracted his hand politely, releasing Kuai from his trance again. 

Kuai left his hand reaching out, the emptiness was dreadful... but it was all the same as before. 

“If you do not mind me asking, how is the Lin Kuei temple and such?” Scorpion was very patient and polite with Kuai, the odd feeling was shared between them both. 

Kuai looked away, and then quickly returned eye contact. 

“The temple... it’s... renovations are slow. My students... very few survived the time anomaly. They’re currently in recovery.” Kuai sounded more upset than earlier. Even Scorpion felt his rage subside, and out emerged empathy. 

“You may stay here for as long as you wish. Your students included, until your temple is rebuilt.” 

“I shall consider that... thank you...” Kuai was surprised by the offer. He’s never seen  _Scorpion_ so genuine before, he’s only ever seen Hanzo that way. 

Scorpion brought up his fist to his chest and proceeded to bow, Kuai followed suit with his fist and his hand coming together. 

“I will come in soon...” Kuai told Scorpion. The sun was setting slowly. Scorpion nodded and turned around, heading towards the Shirai Ryu temple. Kuai watched as the younger man walked step by step. Everything was so similar about him. 

Everything about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and coming back!! Don’t worry this story will have a happy ending!!


	3. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises and little moments of deja vu... something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for being dead and inactive! As you can tell everything is super busy! I’m writing as much as I can with what little time I have!! THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK AND READING

Kuai Liang was meditating. Resting his knees on the ground as his hands rested on his lap. His eyes were closed and he breathed slowly. Within time, ice dispersed from under him, spreading across a small perimeter around him. His mind clear, he could finally take in breaths without hesitating. A little while after, Kuai opened his eyes slowly.

The winds were still at the Shirai Ryu temple. Yet some of the leaves spiraled down to accompany the ground. 

Kuai was alone. Scorpion had gone to Raiden’s Sky Temple a few days ago, hoping to be restored. 

A strange tweet caught Kuai’s attention. Kuai has heard this chirp before but couldn’t remember what kind of bird it was. He got up from his place inside and traveled a few steps to the outside. If he listened closely, there were two sets of birds. They were both very loud. As he searched a little more, a twitch of blue could be seen. 

They were lovebirds. One was light blue at the head, and then an ombré of blue traveled down its body to its tail. The other lovebird was a typical golden yellow. The blue lovebird seemed a bit smaller than the yellow lovebird, as it would seem to have been snuggled up against the other. 

It was scary how similar the two lovebirds were to representing Hanzo and himself. It was strange really... were the elder gods mocking him? What was this sign? 

Suddenly the birds must’ve picked up something that Kuai couldn’t hear. They both perked up as if they were kind of startled. The blue one seemed a bit bigger than the yellow one now.. but perhaps that is just how they’re standing... 

Kuai was so distracted he didn’t notice the birds fly away. 

“Kuai Liang.” That voice was distinct. Yes, Kuai would never forget that voice. 

Kuai turned around quickly. Sure enough, there he was, Scorpion... no... wait... 

Kuai froze. It was... Hanzo... not  his  Hanzo... but Hanzo. His face was bare, there was no beard or facial hair of any kind. His eye once cloudy, now the same chocolate brown as before. His hair... was not in a pulled back bun. It was not long enough to be in a bun, he had short hair. It was similar to Kuai’s. He’s never seen Hanzo this young before, or rather, not when he wasn’t a revenant. Hanzo wasn’t wearing his headpiece or any headwear at all. His classic yellow and black suit remained however. 

“Pardon me...” Hanzo looked down and then looked up at Kuai, embarrassed as if he did something wrong. 

“N-No no pardon me for not giving you a warm welcome back.” Kuai stepped forward and bowed. “Welcome back... Hanzo...”

“There is no need for that, Kuai Liang.” A reassuring look allowed for Kuai to stand up and relax a little. He has never seen Hanzo without facial hair. 

There was silence between them once again. Until Kuai stepped up finally. 

“Perhaps a celebration is in order?” 

“Celebration?” 

“Your restoration is worth celebrating I believe.” Kuai smiled. 

Hanzo chuckled. Kuai internally leaped, it’s been so long since he’s heard Hanzo chuckle. 

“I suppose so...” he ran his fingers through his short black hair to get the strands out of his face. Kuai heard his own breath hitch. “Perhaps with the Special Forces team that assists in Earthrealm protection? They were nice people. Are you close to them?” 

Kuai nodded. “Indeed they are valiant warriors. However...” Kuai began talking about the history he and Hanzo once shared with the Special Forces, and then some. 

The two men ended up outside on the steps. Kuai stopped himself from his storytelling. 

“I am sorry, I did not mean to... ramble on...” Kuai apologized. Hanzo smiled boyishly, Kuai’s heart practically stopped, and shook his head. 

“There is no need to apologize. I find these stories insightful. Please, continue on.” 

Kuai softly gulped and they carried on down the stairs. As Kuai was explaining, Hanzo was listening intently while admiring the view around him. Something in the corner of his eye sparked his curiosity. 

There, a hint of blue and yellow fluttering above them. Hanzo was of course following Kuai’s story, but watched as two distinct lovebirds danced in the air. Hanzo’s eyebrow quirked up and made a small smile. 

Kuai had said something funny, and they erupted into laughter. Hanzo hasn’t laughed in years, and Kuai hasn’t heard Hanzo laugh that hard ever. 

Kuai feels something familiar... he can’t figure out what though. It feels a bit painful, yet it keeps him feeling as light as a feather. It makes his stomach churn but makes his heart pump faster. He couldn’t quite place this feeling, but all he knew was that he’s experienced this before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
